


Rescue Me

by mishaschmidt



Series: Foxy [13]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Dirty Talk, Multi, bottom andrew, collar kink, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Andrew's triggered during a scene and Neil has yet another existential crisis. (Not at the same time, thankfully)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Oliver: "Idk if this is weird to ask but would you ever consider writing a piece in which Andrews filming with ~*someone else*~ and his brain basically goes "haha fuck you Andrew here's a bigass fucking Problem™™™™" and he Has To Go and his boys look after him?""
> 
> ^^^^ just so y'all know who to blame for hurting poor Drew :(
> 
> I *literally* dropped everything to write this... Because procrastination + no self-control = another Foxy story!! Yay!!
> 
> NOTE: there IS a teeny bit of non-consent in this, but it's not much, so just be warned okay

Andrew’s in the middle of a scene, receiving a mediocre blowjob from Seth when it all goes to shit. 

Seth is giving it his all, but Andrew just wanted to get this scene over with. Seth's fondling his balls, rubbing his perineum, which is all good, but then his finger is slipping further to press against Andrew's hole, and a flash of panic that Andrew hasn't experienced in _years_ surges through him. 

Andrew freezes, hands tightening in Seth's hair until his knuckles are white, but Seth doesn't react. 

"No," Andrew chokes out, his voice tight, but Seth ignores him, continuing rubbing Andrew's hole and sucking him hard. Andrew didn't agree to this. His heart races as Seth presses harder against his hole, and then Andrew's shoving him back. "I fucking said _no_." 

Seth snorts, shaking his head, rolling his eyes at Andrew. "Dude. I'm not going to fuck you, relax." 

Andrew _knows_ that although Seth was a douchebag, he wouldn't've done anything drastic, but the panic and terror is already there, like poison in his veins.  

"No," Andrew breathes again, pushing Seth away when he attempts to come back. He's suddenly too aware of his nakedness and the cameras, something he usually tries to block out. His heart is pounding in his chest, and unbidden, the memory of Drake and a much younger Andrew coming to mind, and it makes his throat clench, and suddenly, he's on the verge of throwing up. 

He shoves past Seth, grabbing his clothes, and shoving them on, ignoring Wymack's sound of confusion and Nicky cursing Seth out loudly. When he gets dressed, he leaves the room in a rush to find his boyfriends, reminding himself to _breathe_. 

~~~~

Neil and Kevin are laying on the sofa in the lounge, cuddling and watching an Exy match when Andrew bursts into the room. 

Kevin’s immediately on high alert, because Andrew’s a strange shade of pale, and there’s a slight tremor in his fingers. He’s scrambling in the bag he’d previously tossed on the couch near them, grabbing the pack of smokes and lighting one, the cigarette trembling between his fingers as he inhales deeply. 

“Andrew,” Neil’s voice is soft, wary, sitting up and watching Andrew. “Andrew, what’s wrong?” 

Andrew doesn’t answer. He sits on the couch and smokes out the cigarette, the tremor still in his fingers as he lights another one. 

Neil looks worried, and Kevin’s pretty much the same. Neil stands, going over to Andrew and not touching him because it’s obvious that Andrew’s not in the mood to say ‘yes’ to anything right now. 

“Andrew!” Nicky bursts into the lounge. Andrew doesn’t react. Kevin goes to stand next to Neil, facing Nicky. “Andrew, fuck. I’m sorry, he should know better. I mean, it's literally in your contract-” 

Kevin feels anger surge through him as he whips to look at Nicky. “What. The fuck. Happened.” 

Nicky casts a fearful glance at Andrew, and at this point, Kevin’s ready to punch somebody. Neil’s looking pissed as well, although they didn’t know what was going on. 

“Nicky, get out,” is the first thing Andrew says lowly, roughly, smoke curling out of his mouth. Nicky disappears without another word. “Seth touched me-,” Andrew frowns at the cigarette. “I thought he was going to finger me.” 

Neil reacts before Kevin does, nose flaring and face turning red. “That mother _fucking_ -,” Neil’s out of the door before he finishes the sentence, and then Kevin’s eyes are widening, and he’s rushing after Neil before he could do something stupid. 

“Babe!” Kevin runs after the angry red-head who’s storming towards the studio Andrew was just in. His long legs take him to Neil’s side quickly, and he puts a hand on Neil’s shoulder. Neil shrugs him off, stamping into the studio, and Kevin catches him before he could land a punch on an unsuspecting Seth. 

Kevin grabs him by his waist, holding him back as Neil yells at Seth. “Don’t you fucking dare come close to Andrew ever again, you spineless asshole,” Neil’s snarling at Seth. “Don’t touch him. Don’t do another scene with him. You’re supposed to read his contract before, dick face. If you ever touch Andrew again, I'll cut off your fucking pathetic cock.” Neil's lip curls up in anger, and Seth's taking a cautious step backward.

Kevin’s hauling him backwards, pressing his lips to Neil’s ear. “Let me handle this, go take care of Andrew.” 

Neil swallows and makes as if to protest, but then he nods, giving Seth a dark, cutting glance. Kevin faces Seth, whose face is bunched up, looking ugly, as if he were trying to be macho, pretending he isn't scared of Neil's anger. Kevin’s fury grows when he remembers when Andrew had told him and Neil about his past and the asshole named Drake, and how the only reason he trusted them was because they respected his ‘yes’ and ‘no’.  The worst part was, Kevin had understood everything Andrew had said, and also understood why Andrew reacted the way he did.

“Did he say no?” Kevin asks quietly, dangerously.  

Seth scrunches his face up. “I didn’t hear him the first time,” he tries to defend himself. 

“So, he said no,” Kevin confirms, and then he’s punching Seth as hard as he could in his face, feeling bones crack under his knuckles, blood smearing across his face. Seth cries out, cursing and spitting at Kevin. Kevin grabs Seth’s shirt, pulling him close, wanting to punch Seth until he was unconscious, but barely holding himself back. “You’re obviously hard of hearing, so I’m going to repeat what Neil said. Don’t. Do. Another. Scene. With. Andrew.” 

Kevin tosses him back like a bag of dirt, ignoring Seth’s bloody face and the crew members that are standing around, looking on in horror. He was glad none of them tried to stop him because he was fucking pissed, and more people would’ve gotten unnecessarily hurt. 

He leaves the studio, stopping in the hall and exhaling slowly. He didn’t know how to deal with this. When Neil was down, he usually came for cuddles and hugs. Andrew was different because he used to cut them off, didn’t want touch, didn't want anyone near him. 

He swallows and heads back to the lounge. His heart is immeasurably lightened when he sees Neil crouching in front of Andrew, his hands wrapped around Andrew's, murmuring softly to him. 

Neil looks up when Kevin enters, eyes falling to Kevin's bloodied hand, and he grins. "Did you punch the fuck out of him?" 

Kevin nods, throat tightening as he looks at Andrew. Andrew’s face is carefully blank, and Kevin hates it. "Let's go home," he states quietly, and Andrew looks up at him, nodding in acquiescence. 

~~~~

The ride all the way home is quiet, but when they're at their apartment, Neil's ordering them to bed. He puts Kevin in the middle, near Andrew. Andrew’s silent, even as Neil’s cuddling up to Kevin, looking at Andrew with big, sad eyes. 

Kevin makes sure that he isn’t touching Andrew, keeping his hand is wrapped around Neil’s shoulder, his other hand splayed on his chest. It feels weird, all of them laying in bed fully clothed, but Kevin doesn’t mention it. Andrew’s staring at the ceiling, and they’re silent as they wait for him to say something. 

“I’m okay,” is the first thing Andrew says, voice soft, and Kevin’s heart skips a beat.

“Andrew,” he starts, but he isn’t sure what else he’s going to say – _I know what you’re going through, I felt the same way after what happened with Riko,_ or _you don’t have to lie, we still love you_.

“I’m okay,” Andrew repeats firmly, looking at them, and his eyes are bright and honest. Kevin’s breathless.

“Andrew,” he breathes again, and then Andrew’s leaning over him, and Kevin’s whispering, “ _yes_ ”.

Andrew kisses him slowly, leisurely, and Kevin’s heart expands painfully. When Andrew pulls back, and he kisses Neil, Kevin can’t stop his cock from stiffening as he watches his boyfriends make out.

When they part, and Neil’s flushed, eyes lidded, Andrew’s clenching his jaw, and saying, in the lowest voice ever, “I want one of you to fuck me.”

Kevin’s eyes widen. “Andrew,” he whispers as he feels Neil freeze next to him.

Andrew’s eyes are laced with something near amusement as he looks down at Kevin. “Can you say something other than my name?”

“Andrew,” Neil’s speaking up this time. “Andrew, are you _sure_? We don’t have to do anything, we could just do Netflix and Chill without the chill. We could forget all about that douchebag and just watch anime.”

Kevin’s distracted by Andrew’s throat bobbing before he speaks. “I’m sure,” he says quietly, still leaning over Kevin, and Kevin’s too aware of where Andrew’s chest is pressing against his side. “I want to bottom. I want you to remind me what it’s supposed to be like.”

Oh. Kevin’s heart squeezes painfully, and he isn’t sure whether he wants to burst out in tears and hug Andrew tightly or just kiss Andrew until they’re both breathless. Neil inhales quietly, and then he’s asking, “yes or no?”

Andrew huffs, eyes meeting Neil’s, before he murmurs, “ _yes_ ”.

~~~~

They take their time. Neil’s pressing gentle kisses to Andrew’s chest as he strips him of his jersey. Kevin’s unbuttoning Andrew’s jeans, sucking his hipbone lightly, relishing in the slight jerk of Andrew’s hips.

He slides the jeans down Andrew’s muscular legs. Andrew isn’t wearing any underwear, because he’d apparently just gotten dressed in a hurry when running from Seth, so his soft cock is laying along the V of his hip.  

Kevin flicks his eyes up at Andrew, who’s looking at him with lidded eyes. “Yes?” he asks softly, slicking his fingers with lube. Neil’s undressing to the side, before laying next to Andrew, lips caressing Andrew’s neck, causing a shudder to wrack through Andrew.

“Yes,” Andrew grunts, and Kevin’s taking Andrew’s soft cock in his mouth, sliding the foreskin down and sucking the head hard. Andrew’s hand lands in Kevin’s hair, and then Neil’s there as well, and he’s wrapping his lips around the top as Kevin rolls one of Andrew’s balls in his mouth, tongue teasing the perineum.

Andrew groans, and then Kevin’s pressing his fingers against Andrew’s hole, rubbing, giving Andrew a chance to pull away if he wants to.

Andrew doesn’t, so Kevin slides one finger inside of Andrew, his next hand rubbing Andrew’s hip gently as Neil sucks on his cock. 

Andrew’s painfully tight, and Kevin looks up at him. “Relax,” Kevin whispers, and Andrew nods, taking a measured breath.

Neil’s sucking Andrew to full hardness, taking him deep and humming lowly as Kevin’s adding another finger, opening Andrew up slowly, twisting and scissoring his fingers. 

When he crooks his fingers, Andrew jolts, hips thrusting into Neil’s mouth, and Neil groans, fist working his own cock. Kevin’s still wearing his pants, his cock straining against the zipper, sensitive and painful, but he ignores it, focusing on Andrew’s reactions.

Andrew’s gasping softly as Kevin rubs his prostate, sucking on his balls, Neil still working on his cock, running his tongue along the underside. Kevin adds another finger as Neil takes Andrew deep, humming as he swallows Andrew’s cock.

Kevin sits up, fondling Andrew’s full, heavy balls as he fucks Andrew with his fingers, pushing against his prostate relentlessly, soft gasps escaping from Andrew’s mouth. Neil’s tonguing the underside of Andrew’s cock, hand wrapped firmly around the base.

Kevin massages Andrew’s prostate until Andrew’s making soft sounds, hand sliding into Neil’s hair, gripping tightly.

“Fuck,” Andrew’s voice quavers, and a shiver passes through Kevin when he looks up at Andrew. He’s breathless, face contorted in pleasure, chest heaving. “Fuck, I’m close.”

Kevin grins, and Neil lets Andrew’s cock slide out of his mouth, Andrew’s erection slapping his abdomen with a wet sound. Andrew’s member is hard as a rock, balls full and heavy. Kevin bites his lip as he leans down and presses a kiss to the tip of it, feeling it twitch against his lips.

“Neil,” Kevin murmurs, and Neil looks at him, lips swollen and red. “C’mere.”

Neil obeys, shuffling over to Kevin as he moves back. Kevin plasters himself along Neil’s back, hand gripping Neil’s cock tightly and Neil inhales sharply when he realises what Kevin’s doing.

“Andrew,” Neil whispers, and Andrew’s looking at them, eyes darkened with lust, cheeks flushed. He looks gorgeous.

“Yes,” is Andrew’s response, and then Kevin’s guiding Neil’s member into Andrew’s tight hole.

Neil whimpers as he’s sheathed in Andrew, slowly. Andrew hisses as he’s filled, but doesn’t stop them.

“Fuck,” Neil gasps, when he’s fully inside of Andrew. “’Drew, are you okay?” he whispers, and Andrew nods, his hand wrapping around his own cock languidly.

“I’m good,” Andrew confirms, and Neil nods breathlessly, fucking Andrew with shallow thrusts.

Kevin presses his slicked fingers into Neil’s hole, pushing him forward slightly, and Neil’s breath hitches, whimpering as Kevin fingers him slowly.

When he’s stretched, Kevin unzips his pants, easing into Neil, filling him up. Neil cries out, falling forward onto Andrew, and Andrew catches him, kissing him leisurely.

Kevin thrusts into Neil, making him sob softly into the kiss. He fucks Neil slowly, pumping into him and making him fuck into Andrew. Neil’s moaning loudly, fingers clutching the bedsheets, and Andrew’s groaning softly as well.

Neil sits up to press against Kevin’s back, rocking back desperately on Kevin’s cock spearing him open, and then pushing forward into Andrew’s tight heat.

“How does he feel?” Kevin’s whispering into Neil’s ear, and Neil’s breath hitches.

“He feels so _good_ ,” Neil whimpers, and Andrew’s looking at him with those dark, lust-filled eyes, unable to hide the soft grunts that escape his mouth every time Neil fucks into him, driven by Kevin.

“He’s so tight,” Neil sobs, rolling his hips frantically, chasing his orgasm. Kevin glances at Andrew, whose hard cock is spilling precum onto his abdomen. “Andrew, you’re amazing,” Neil’s voice quavers and a shudder wracks through Andrew.

“Shut up,” Andrew growls, and Neil kisses him urgently as Kevin thrusts into him hard. Neil’s vocal, moaning and crying out endearments to Andrew, and Andrew’s kissing him to shut him up.

Kevin runs his hands up Neil’s spine, gripping his hips, cock throbbing as he watches himself disappear into Neil’s hole. He pulls Neil up and wraps his fingers around Neil’s neck, a choked groan escaping Neil as Kevin holds him tight by his neck, moulding their bodies together as they fuck Andrew.

“Fuck,” Neil’s sobbing softly, and Kevin starts to thrust into him more forcefully, driving moans and curses out of him. Neil’s hole is clenching his cock so tightly, that it’s difficult for Kevin to breathe. “Fuck, Kev, I’m so close,” he cries, and Kevin’s hand around his neck tightens slightly, holding him possessively.

“Come in Andrew,” Kevin growls in Neil’s ear, fingers digging into Neil’s neck, and Neil whimpers. Kevin fucks him hard until he’s screaming, clenching down on Kevin’s cock as he comes, thrusting wildly into Andrew.

Andrew’s groans out Neil’s name, reaching for Neil’s hand and Neil kisses him urgently as he fucks him and fucks back on Kevin’s cock at the same time.

When Neil’s cock gets sensitive, he pulls out of Andrew, whimpering lowly. He nudges Andrew, and Andrew sits up, leaning against the headboard, and then Neil’s swallowing his cock, sucking him hard as Kevin continues fucking him relentlessly. He grips Neil’s hips, groaning as he feels his orgasm rushing in.

He groans out Neil’s name, meeting Andrew’s eyes, and electricity sizzles between them. Kevin chews on his lip, eyebrows furring as he pants, his orgasm surging through him like a lightning bolt.  

Andrew curses under his breath, hand curling in Neil’s hair, and Kevin’s orgasm comes like a rush, and his fingers dig into Neil’s hips as his cock explodes, coming in Neil, fucking him hard as he goes over the edge.

Andrew’s not far behind, as Neil sucks him hard and deep, slurping up his slick, red cock, and Andrew grunts, cursing lowly as he comes, curling in slightly as Neil milks his cock.

Kevin groans, sliding smoothly out of Neil, pressing a kiss to his lower back, before Neil’s raising up and kissing Kevin. Kevin moans at the taste of Andrew’s cum, kissing Neil hard.

When they finish, Andrew’s making the face he always does when he feels cum in his ass. “Ew,” Andrew mutters, and Neil snorts.

“Andrew,” Kevin starts, and Andrew sends him a look that lets him know that his sympathy isn’t wanted or necessary.

“I’m good,” Andrew says, and Kevin’s chest swells with emotion. He feels like he’s near exploding, his heart pounding away madly in his chest.

“Fuck,” Neil exhales slowly, slumping on the bed next to Andrew. Kevin joins him after pushing off his pants and underwear, wrapping his hand around Neil’s waist, caressing his abdomen. “That was unexpected but totally awesome.”

“I can’t wait to put up the mirror,” Kevin adds in, and Neil frowns.

“What mirror?” he asks in confusion and Andrew snorts.

“We decided to buy a ceiling mirror when you were with Matt in New York,” he states. “I ordered it, it’s coming tomorrow.”

“Ooh,” Neil’s eyes widen, and he grins excitedly. “That would be fucking hot. I can’t wait!”

Kevin snickers, smacking Neil’s thigh lightly. “Come on, let’s wash up.”

Neil groans, pouting. “Can’t we chill a little bit?” he begs, and Andrew rolls his eyes, kissing Neil’s pouty lips chastely before getting off the bed.

“Do you want Andrew to bathe _alone_?” Kevin gasps dramatically as if it’s the worst thing that could happen.

Neil groans. “No,” he sighs. Kevin grins because he knows how much Neil loves bathing with one of them. “ _Fine_ ,” he scowls playfully, jumping out of the bed when Kevin spanks his ass hard.

Kevin watches his boys fondly as they go to the bathroom, before deciding to get his lazy ass up and join them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Neil has yet another existential crisis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by dollfaces99 on Tumblr: "for the foxy content maybe something along the lines of Neil finding out he has a collar kink and going to Matt at 7am again?? Or maybe another kandreil shopping trip where those same 2 guys show up again and fangirl??"
> 
> Requested by this-will-all-end on Tumblr: "In the foxy verse I would really like to have one on that ceiling mirror that they mentioned???"
> 
> Requested by thisnightsrevels: "Is there any chance of then getting that mirror?"
> 
> ask and ye shall receive ;) ;) ;) ;)

Neil bangs on Matt’s front door, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waits for it to open.

When it does open, Neil’s met with an angry, glaring Dan. He shrinks back at her evil gaze that seems to be murdering him where he stands. 

“…hi?” he tries weakly, and she growls at him.

“If I knew Matt’s son was going to be part of the package, I would’ve reconsidered marrying him,” she mutters and Neil snorts.

“No you wouldn’t have,” he retorts, and she rolls her eyes.

“You’re right. Josten, why do you have to keep waking us- no, _me_ up at ungodly hours? Next time, I’m not answering the door before ten,” she gripes, before turning around and letting Neil in.

Neil toes off his shoes, following her inside, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up. “Maybe you should start waking up earlier,” he proffers, and she sends him a cutting glare.

“Maybe you should fuck off,” she mutters, and Neil snorts. Matt’s snuggled under the covers, snoring lightly. “Matt,” Dan pokes his forehead. “Your son’s here.”

Matt blinks sleepily, looking confused, before he sees Neil. “Son,” he gestures to Neil, and Neil sighs, climbing into the bed. “Welcome home.”

Neil huffs, rolling his eyes as he laughs lightly. “Stop calling me that, it’s weird. We’ve had sex already for fuck’s sake.”

“Not into Daddy kink, Josten?” Dan snorts, laying down next to him and Neil cringes at the thought.

Here he thought he was the kinkiest bastard around with no limits, but it seems like he’s found his limit.

“Ew,” Neil shudders, sinking into the warmth of the bed. “No, ew.”

Matt snickers before, patting Neil’s head drowsily. “Take a nap, Josten. Daddy needs his sleep.”

Neil fake-vomits, making a retching sound and Matt laughs, before putting his hand over Neil’s eyes and making him go to sleep.

~~~~

Neil still wakes up before the both of them. When he opens his eyes, he looks at the time on his phone, yawning. Kevin had texted, asking him if he was picking up breakfast, and telling him to get Andrew ice cream because ‘the blond was on his period’. Neil snorts fondly, texting Kevin back with too much hearts, and then shooting off a message to Andrew to tell him that his fix will be there soon.

It’s past ten o’clock, so Neil looks at Matt’s lax, sleeping face, poking his cheek. “Matt,” Neil whispers, before shaking him harder. “Wake up, dickface.”

“Who’re you calling a dickface, dickface?” Matt mumbles, before sighing, rubbing his face and blinking blearily up at Neil. “We have to exit the bed slowly or Dan will murder us.”

Neil nods, shooting a wary glance at Dan, before rolling off the bed. They tiptoe outside, and Matt puts some coffee in the coffeemaker, leaning against the counter and yawning.

“Do you two really wake up this late every day?” Neil asks, because he can’t imagine living like that.

Matt snorts. “You always manage to come on Saturdays, Neil. Dan works late on Fridays, signing off on scenes and reviewing them and updating the website. Since I’ve been taking fewer scenes, I decided to do some extra work around Foxy, so I’ve been helping her out. We got home around three this morning.”

“Damn,” Neil whistles. “You’re a hard-working man, Matthew.”

“Nah, Dan does most of the work,” Matt shrugs, a goofy smile gracing his face, before he gets serious. “Especially after what happened yesterday with Andrew.”

Neil’s mood sours immediately, and he frowns. “Seth’s a dick,” he bristles, ready to defend Andrew.

“No one’s disputing that,” Matt smiles wearily at him. “Dan’s considering terminating Seth’s contract. His view rating has been reducing substantially. His scene reviews are always things like, ‘there’s no chemistry’ or ‘he doesn’t mesh well with so-and-so actor or actress’.” Matt sighs, pouring himself a cup of coffee and offering Neil one as well. Neil takes it, loading it up with milk and some sugar. 

“And then what happened yesterday. It was a clear breach of Andrew’s contract, and Dan can’t blame Andrew for leaving. So, Dan’s thinking about getting rid of him and getting one or two or three new actors to take his place.”

Neil’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t feel bad for the asshole. “Might as well,” Neil shrugs. “At this rate, no one’s gonna want to do a scene with him.”

“There’s that too,” Matt murmurs, relaxing when he takes his first sip of coffee. “Let’s sit, you can tell me all your problems, grasshopper.”

Neil sighs. At least he didn’t call him _son_ this time.

They sit at the table, and Matt folds his arms, raising his eyebrows. “I’m all ears.”

“Okay, so,” Neil clears his throat. “We know I seem to have an unlimited amount of kinks-“

“You don’t say,” Matt snorts. “You’re like a video game character who has a new kink unlocked at every level up. You’re at like, what, level thirty now?”

Neil flushes, glaring at Matt. “Hush. Anyway, so, after the… thing with Andrew yesterday, we went home and we did our… thing,” Matt giggles, and Neil rolls his eyes. “So, I’m there, in between Andrew and Kevin, and then Kevin puts his hand around my neck-“

“Breathplay,” Matt guesses, eyes lighting up, and Neil groans.

“ _Listen_ ,” he demands, and Matt sighs. “Well, yes, but I already knew I was a bit into breathplay, because I like getting face-fucked. Anyways, I kinda _liked_ Kevin’s hand around my neck? Like, not the choking part, just… the possessiveness of it? It made me _so_ hard. It was like he… owned me, and I kinda fucking loved it.”

“Ooooh,” Matt grins, excitedly. “Neil, my darling, you have a _collar kink_.”

Neil blinks. “I have a what now?”

“You have a collar kink!” Matt states grandiosely. “That’s kinda hot. You should totally get Andrew and Kevin to go with you to get a collar.”

“There’s… there’s a _name_ for that?” Neil says helplessly. “God damn.”

“There’s a name for everything, young grasshopper,” Matt grins, and Neil huffs. “I know if I say collars you’re probably automatically thinking BDSM. But no, it could just be part of your fun sex life,” Matt states. “Just like the lingerie. Keep them on their toes, y’know?”

Neil nods thoughtfully. “Where can I get them and why do I need to go with them and why can’t you go with me?”

“You can get them in the same sex shop we went in last time and you need to go with them because I think the collar should be chosen by the three of you together. Some of them have D-rings, some have studs, some have _bitch boy_ engraved on them.” Neil chews on his lip as Matt continues. “I think Kevin and Andrew should be there.”

Neil sighs heavily, nodding. “Okay. Matt, you’re the best.”

Matt rolls his eyes, patting Neil’s head. “Oh, I know, Neil. I know.”

~~~~

Kevin gets immediately suspicious when Neil returns and unloads the grocery bags, placing a huge tub of chocolate chocolate chip ice cream, a box of Ferrero Rocher’s chocolates, a bag of Reese’s cups and a ton of _fruits_ on the counter.

What’s even more suspicious the fruits are specifically pomegranates, which were Kevin’s favourite, but both Neil and Andrew hated it, so they’d never buy even if he begged.

Neil doesn’t say anything, though, just casts a meaningful glance toward Andrew, who gravitates toward the chocolate as soon as he sees it. Kevin decides to wait and see what the result of treating Andrew would be.

He steals a ripe pomegranate, cutting it open and emptying it into a bowl, picking out the seeds and relishing in the sweetness of the shiny red jewels as he continues to observe Neil. Neil’s fidgeting near Andrew, who, for some reason, decided to dump his Reese’s cups _and_ Ferrero Rocher chocolates into the ice cream. Kevin wants to throw up, just thinking about it.

Neil’s tracking Andrew’s every movement, and Kevin knows he’s just waiting for the ice cream to kick in. Neil notices Kevin’s stare, and sighs, getting up and coming over to where he’s sitting by the counter. 

Neil chews on his lip, saying in a low voice, “Matt says that Dan’s considering kicking Seth out of Foxy.”

Kevin snorts. “Good. Fucker deserves worse.” Neil nods, frowning tugging at his eyebrows, and Kevin sighs, deciding to put him out of his misery. “Babe, what’s up?” And Neil’s confused look, Kevin elaborates. “I mean, why are you bribing us?”

Neil flushes brightly, ducking his head. “I sort of wanted to go shopping today,” he mutters, and Kevin snorts. No wonder he bought Andrew so much chocolate.

“If he gives you a kiss within the next half hour, he’d probably say yes,” Kevin advises Neil, and Neil’s eyes widen.

“That’s true,” he muses, chewing his lip. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

Kevin narrows his eyes, opening another pomegranate. “What’s so important that you have to buy?”

Interestingly enough, Neil’s face turns brighter. “Can I leave it as a surprise?”

Kevin raises his eyebrows, still sucking on the seeds as he observes Neil. “Your choice,” he states, and Neil casts a disdainful look at the seeds that are in the bowl. “By the way, Andrew’s in a bad mood because he had to install the glass ceiling this morning.”

Neil’s eyes bulge. “It’s up? But he didn’t have to do it _today_.”

Kevin shakes his head sadly. “There was nowhere to leave it that we wouldn’t damage it. We literally have sex everywhere. We’d break it in no time.” Neil snorts. “The guy was helping Andrew put it up but Andrew got pissed with him and sent him away. I was his handy little helper as he finished it.”

Neil sighs, probably now realising that his shopping dream was possibly a flop. “Does it look good?” He asks Kevin, and Kevin smirks.

“We’ll find out later, won’t we,” he winks and Neil grins. “It’s gonna be hot watching you ride me on that.”

“Fuck,” Neil’s eyes are half-lidded, imagining it. “Damn. You’re right.”

Their attention is taken when Andrew pushes himself up from the couch, and Kevin’s looking in horror at the half-empty ice cream bucket.

Andrew passes by Kevin, looking at the pomegranates with disgust, before sliding his hand into Neil’s hair and bringing him into a deep kiss. Kevin snickers as Neil almost slides off the chair, groaning into the embrace.

Kevin focuses on his pomegranates because he doesn’t want to get hard from watching his boyfriends make out. When they’re done, Neil’s looking dazed, blinking slowly.

“I’m glad you liked the ice cream,” Neil mumbles, before lighting up. “Hey, can we go shopping?”

Kevin looks at Andrew’s bland face as he closes the ice cream container, wondering if his theory would play out. 

“When?” Andrew asks, putting the container in the freezer and tossing the spoon in the sink.

“Today?” Neil winces. “Now?”

Kevin finishes up his pomegranates, leaning back and folding his arms to see how this would play out.

Andrew stares at him. “Where?”

“The mall?” Neil sounds unsure, and Kevin snorts. Neil gives him a quick glare.

Andrew pauses, before sighing heavily. “Fine,” he states, and Kevin lets out a whoop.

“I was right!” he tells Neil, and Neil grins, looking excited. Andrew disappears to the bedroom, probably to change, and Neil’s practically beaming.

Kevin pulls Neil in, folding his arms around Neil’s waist as Neil stands between his thighs. He kisses Neil slowly, and Neil melts, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s neck, holding him close and kissing him deeply.

Kevin doesn’t know how long he’s exploring Neil’s mouth, but then Neil’s yelping and giggling as Andrew smacks his ass, walking past them, out of the door.

Neil’s eyes widen when he realises what’s happening, and then he’s kissing Kevin again hard and quick, scrambling after Andrew. Kevin snorts, tossing the seeds in the bin, before locking up the apartment and loping down the stairs.

Neil instructs them to a different mall than they’ve been in before. Apparently, he and Matt had been there before, and knowing what usually resulted from their excursions, Kevin begins to have an inkling of what Neil wanted from the mall. 

He doesn’t say anything though, and Neil manoeuvres them through the mall effortlessly, finding the store eventually. There’s a light blush staining his cheeks as he opens the door to the store, which has blacked out windows.

The first thing that greets Kevin is a humongous poster of his boyfriend’s oiled body, clad in nothing but a brand name jock strap.

“Holy fuck,” Kevin breathes, and Andrew’s speechless for once. Neil blushes furiously, crossing his arms as he tries to frown.

“Ignore that,” Neil mutters, and Kevin laughs delightedly.

“Oh _hell_ no. Babe, you look fucking gorgeous,” he compliments, not even lying because Neil _does_. His skin is glowing, and his eyes are rimmed with blue glitter eyeliner, his hair artfully messy. Kevin’s practically half hard. 

“Stop,” Neil pleads, and Kevin snorts, kissing his forehead. Andrew rips his eyes away from the poster finally, moving off to roam the store.

Neil follows him, and Kevin moves to inspect the dildos, which were lined up right in front of the poster of _Nathaniel_. 

“See?” a voice comes from behind him. “I _told_ you there was a picture of Nathaniel here.”

Kevin blinks, turning around, snorting in surprise when he sees Haz and Jay talking earnestly.

“Goddamn, he _is_ hot,” Jay murmurs. “Bet you wish that there was a poster of Matt.”

Haz hums, and Kevin remembers when they told him that their favourites were Neil and Matt. He chuckles to himself, not wanting to disturb the unique couple.

“Y’know, I think after we met that guy, I like him the most now. He’s fucking hot in real life,” Haz states, and Kevin snorts.

“Yes, but I also think you scared him off forever,” Jay laments.

“Maybe not forever,” Kevin butts in, stuffing his hands in his pocket, and Haz jumps out of his skin.

“Hey, you’re the porn person!” Haz cries, and Kevin can already see Jay facepalming. Haz elbows Jay. “See, I _told_ you he was hot in real life. Look how green his eyes are. Like that frog we saw-“

“Oh-kay,” Jay slaps a hand over Haz’s mouth, wincing apologetically at Kevin. “He loves amphibians, don’t take it offensively.”

Haz removes Jay’s hand impatiently. “Amphibians _and_ reptiles,” he corrects, grinning at Kevin. 

Kevin shrugs uncaringly. “I’m a simple man. I love cats, what can I say?”

“Good choice,” Haz nods fervently. “How’s the porn stuff coming along?”

“ _Haz_ ,” Jay groans and Haz looks at him innocently.

“What? You said that I should make conversation when I talk to people. I’m making conversation,” Haz shakes his head, as if he’s disappointed with Jay, turning back to Kevin expectantly.

“Well, uh,” Kevin has to try a few times not to laugh. “I did a scene with Trojan a couple weeks back,” he states. “I have one scheduled this week, but it’s a surprise,” he winks at Haz, who lights up.

“Ooh,” he grins. “We saw the one with Neil! The gangbang thing! That was so hot, like, totally goals.”

“Haz,” Jay blinks, and Haz looks at Jay, slackjawed.

“Not that I’ll ever have the balls to do it,” he adds on. “Besides, I have everything I need right here,” he states, and then reaches down and pats Jay’s crotch.

Kevin’s unable to hold back his peal of laughter at Jay’s bright red expression. Neil comes searching around the corner to find the source of his laughter. Kevin’s catching fits and giggles still when Neil comes, frowning slightly.

“Hey,” Haz elbows Jay so hard that he winces. “That’s the porn guy you have a crush on!”

Jay looks like he wants to melt on the floor and disappear forever. Neil just lights up, beaming as he grins at them. “Hi!” he greets them, and Jay’s sighing heavily, although there's a small smile tugging at his lips. “I’m Neil.”

“Oh we _know_ ,” Haz winks at him. “My boyfriend loves your videos almost as much as he loves me.”

Jay sighs, looking almost amused. “Babe. Brain to mouth filter. You forgot to turn it on.”

Haz’s eyes widen. “Did I say something wrong?” His mood immediately drops. “I’m sorry, Jay!”

Jay pouts. “Oh, babe, you’re so adorable, I love you so much,” he kisses Haz’s cheek, and Haz smiles cutely. Kevin’s pleased to see that Jay would love Haz no matter what.

“I love making my videos almost as much as I love Kevin and Andrew,” Neil adds in, grinning, and Jay snorts.

“What’s your favourite scene?” he asks, and Haz butts in immediately.

“ _Our_ favourite scene is the second one you did with Kevin and Andrew,” he grins, and Neil smiles.

“That’s one of my favourites too! But the gangbang will always be the best for me, honestly,” he slides a hand around Kevin’s waist. “It was so fucking hot!”

“Yes it was,” Haz says earnestly, and Jay laughs lightly.

“It’s his most replayed video,” he grins, pressing a light kiss to Haz’s forehead. Haz flushes lightly.

“It is!” Haz pipes up. “So, what’re you shopping for? I wanted to try double penetration, so we’re looking for a dildo!”

Jay groans heavily. “Oversharing again, babe.”

Neil giggles. “It’s fine! Just make sure you prep properly and use a ton of lube! Maybe even try some flavoured lube, like strawberry, just to spice it up. And take your time, there’s no need to rush.”

Haz nods seriously, while Jay can’t seem to get the flush from off his cheeks. Kevin smirks. “By the way,” Kevin turns to Neil with a raised eyebrow. “What _are_ we here for?”

He snorts when Neil blushes a bright red, suddenly looking shy. Jay catches on immediately, excusing him and his boyfriend, before dragging a protesting Haz away. Kevin suddenly remembers that he had _two_ boyfriends, frowning when he looks around the store for Andrew.

Andrew’s standing in front of massive black butt plugs, looking at them in confusion, eyebrows furrowed as if he’s trying to work something out.

Neil drags Kevin over to Andrew, who doesn’t acknowledge them, just says, “what’s the point of having something so big up your ass?”

Kevin can’t answer, because although he loves bottoming, he’s not particularly a size queen, so size doesn’t matter to him. Neil, though, is squinting at the plug. “I love being filled, but at some point, it’s too much,” he shakes his head, before taking a deep breath. “I brought you guys here because I wanted us to choose out a collar.”

Kevin blinks, and Andrew raises an eyebrow. Neither of them says anything. “It felt really good when Kevin put his hand around my throat yesterday, and Matt said I might have a collar kink, so I thought we could get a collar and try it out?”

He flushes shyly, and Kevin snorts. “Okay,” he shrugs, not really caring that Neil discovered yet another kink. “Where’re the collars?”

Neil looks taken aback, staring at Kevin open-mouthed, before turning his gaze to Andrew. Andrew shrugs. “You’re a kinky fuck. Saw any collars you like? We should get ones with D-rings so we could tie him up when he gets out of hand,” Andrew tells Kevin, and Kevin chuckles.

“Hey!” someone pops behind them. “How can I help?”

“Jazz!” Neil says in recognition after glowering at Andrew. Jazz frowns when she hears her name, then her eyes widen when she sees Neil.

“Hey, you’re that guy who wanted a cute butt plug without a furry tail,” she grins, and Neil turns beet red, a strangled noise escaping him.

“We’re here for collars,” Kevin interjects, trying to save Neil. “A collar for him.”

“Ooh,” Jaz nods, turning. Her hair is a bright teal blue, and it matches perfectly with her blue lipstick. “Follow me, boys.”

They obey, following her to stand in front of the shelves with a wide array of collars. “We have personalised collars as well,” Jazz is saying, and Kevin looks on as Neil runs his finger along the edge of one. “You can engrave anything you want on it, from _Slut_ to _Daddy’s Boy_.”

Neil coughs awkwardly. “Plain, please,” he mutters, and Kevin grins. Neil sags against Andrew, who slips an arm around his waist.

“Cool,” Jazz nods, unperturbed. “We have posture collars, collars with leashes, collars with nipple clamps-“

“Just… just a _collar_ ,” Kevin butts in because Neil looks swamped already. Kevin doesn’t know if it’s because he wants all of them, or because there are too many choices.

Jazz shrugs. “Okay, Mr. Boring. There are the collars with locks in front of them. Besides that, my personal favourite boring collar is this one,” she reaches out on the shelf and takes up a blue and black collar.

The blue is bright, almost royal blue, with a thick black strap running around it. There are two silver studs lined up vertically every two inches. “It even has an O ring,” Jazz says tugging it lightly. “It’s leather, so it’ll last a long time. There’s no lock, so anyone can take it off, but it still has a snug fit, so you really feel it. It’s buckled firmly, so you can tug on it all you want while it’s clasped.”

Kevin observes the way Neil’s lips part, and he stares at the collar. Without any ado, because there was a glass ceiling waiting at home for them, Kevin nods decisively at Jazz, “we’ll take it.”

~~~~

Kevin hadn’t looked in the bedroom since Andrew had put up the ceiling. He’d been waiting for Neil, so now here they were, staring up at the humongous glass ceiling stretching across the expanse of their room, giving the illusion that it was larger than before.

“We could have sex anywhere,” Neil says in awe, and Andrew snorts.

“Let’s start with the bed,” he proffers, and Neil grins, stripping off his jersey. Andrew reaches into the box, pulling out the collar, and Neil’s face reddens. Neil pushes off his pants, standing naked, before Andrew’s hooking the collar around Neil’s neck unceremoniously.

When it’s buckled, Andrew hooks his finger in the back, pulling it tightly. Neil’s eyes flutter, his cock hard and red. Kevin wets his bottom lip as he watches the scene in front of him.

He reaches forward and tugs on Neil’s hard cock, and Neil’s hips jerk. Andrew yanks on the collar so Neil could feel it.

“You’re ours,” Andrew growls, and Neil whimpers. Kevin grins, burying Neil in a deep kiss, hand sliding on his hard member, wrenching soft sounds out of Neil.

“Let’s make use of that ceiling,” Kevin rumbles, grasping Neil’s hips and tossing him onto the bed.

“Holy fuck,” Neil gasps, laughing, bouncing on the bed. “That was fucking hot.”

Kevin snorts, rolling his eyes, stripping off his jersey, climbing onto the bed as Andrew undresses on the side. Kevin kisses Neil slowly, devouring him. Neil moans, trying to thrust his hips upwards against Kevin’s erection but Kevin holds him down.

The bed dips as Andrew gets onto it, and Kevin pulls back, flipping Neil. Neil yelps at the manhandling, giggling. Andrew climbs in front of Neil, not wasting any time in sliding his cock into his favourite place.

Neil moans around Andrew’s cock, and Andrew hooks a thumb in Neil’s collar, pulling it tight and extracting a loud groan from Neil as he chokes on Andrew’s cock.

Kevin pulls his eyes away from the arousing scene, his cock throbbing in his pants. He parts Neil’s ass cheeks, biting his lip at the pink hole. He rubs the flat of his tongue against it, and Neil lets out a sob around Andrew’s cock.

Kevin settles down, making himself comfortable, feasting on Neil’s ass. He spreads him open, loosening him up with his tongue and pressing his tongue gently inside, rolling it around.

Neil’s body shudders at the feeling, hand reaching back to card in Kevin’s hair, holding him close as Kevin eats him out.

Kevin pushes his tongue inside, fucking Neil, spitting and sliding one finger into Neil’s lax hole. Kevin meets Andrew’s eyes, and Andrew gives him a nod. They’ve perfected their visual cues, especially when they wanted to surprise Neil.

Andrew keeps one hand in Neil’s hair, before reaching over and grabbing the lube that’s always on their nightstand.

Kevin lubes his fingers up, pressing two into Neil, hearing his boyfriend gasp at the intrusion. Andrew takes Neil’s attention back, fucking his mouth, grunting softly.

Kevin spreads his fingers and pushes his tongue further inside of Neil, using it to lick around the sensitive rim and inside his delicate cavern.

Neil’s cock is hanging hard between his legs, tip almost blood red, balls full. Kevin takes one of Neil’s in his mouth, rolling the tender sac in his mouth, fucking Neil with three fingers.

Neil’s sobbing around Andrew’s cock, and he lets out a cry when Kevin presses against his prostate. Andrew’s cock slips out of his mouth, and Andrew yanks him up to kiss him deeply as Kevin abuses the soft fleshy bump.

“Fuck!” Neil cries out into Andrew’s kiss. Kevin grins, adding another finger, knowing how full Neil would feel from the four fingers in his hole. “Fuck, Kev,” Neil gasps wetly, rocking back onto Kevin’s fingers. “Fuck, I’m close,” he whines as precum beads at the tip of his cock.

Kevin pulls back immediately, and Andrew presses another hard kiss to Neil’s lips, before sitting on the bed and pulling Neil onto his lap.

Neil goes willingly, and Kevin reaches out and slicks up Andrew’s hard cock, guiding Andrew’s member inside of Neil. Neil sobs softly as Andrew’s cock spears him, sinking down onto Andrew’s cock, groaning as he’s filled.

“It’s so good,” he moans, rocking his hips as Kevin plasters himself against Neil’s back, wrapping a hand around his cock. Neil’s head falls back on Kevin’s shoulder as he takes himself apart on Andrew’s erection.

Andrew grunts, fingers digging into Neil’s sides as he holds him, and Kevin can’t stand it because his cock is aching, so he unzips his pants, pulling out his cock and fisting it.

He lubes his cock, and Neil wails as he feels Kevin’s tip nudging at his already filled hole. “ _Yes_ ,” Neil chokes out, “ _Yes_ , Kevin!”

Kevin grins, sliding home slowly but surely. Neil’s gasping at how full he feels, and when Kevin’s all the way in, he wraps one hand around Neil’s collar, squeezing, his next hand gripping Neil’s hair and wrenching his head back.

Andrew and Kevin start to fuck Neil desperately, as Kevin holds Neil’s head in place. Neil’s face is a bright cherry red as he looks at himself being fucked on the mirrored ceiling.

“Watch yourself,” Kevin’s growling in Neil’s ear and Neil whimpers, nodding as he gasps for air. Kevin’s holding the collar tight, but not too tight as to cut off Neil’s breathing, but just enough for Neil to feel it.

“See how slutty you look?” Kevin murmuring and Neil nods dumbly, panting. He reaches for his cock, and Andrew grips his hands. He holds them tightly, continuing to fuck up into Neil simultaneously with Kevin.

“You look liked a fucked-out whore,” Kevin watches as Neil’s breath hitches, eyes roaming his face. His lips are swollen, from when Andrew had fucked his face, face wet with tears. His cock is hard with no stimulation whatsoever.

“And you belong to us,” Kevin tugs on Neil’s collar, emphasising his point with a hard thrust and Neil wails. “You’re _our_ slut. _Our_ bitch.”

Neil swallows, and Kevin hooks his finger in the O ring the front, letting the weight of his hand pull the collar tight without actually tugging it. He leaves his finger there, watching Neil fall apart on the ceiling above.

Andrew’s eyes are on the ceiling as well, his hard body flushed with sweat. Neil’s groaning loudly, and Kevin’s hand clenches in Neil’s hair.

“Fuck,” Neil swallows against the collar. “Fuck, I’m close.”

Andrew’s fingers tighten on Neil’s hands, holding them in place. Neil’s cock is slapping Andrew’s abdomen wetly, and Neil bites his lip hard, eyes falling closed.

Kevin tugs his hair, and Neil’s eyes fly back open. “Eyes on yourself,” Kevin grunts. He can feel how close he is as well, his balls filling, cock throbbing as Neil’s hole tightens around the two cocks spearing him. “Watch yourself come untouched like the slut you are.”

And Neil does. He gasps for air desperately, letting out a loud cry as his orgasm slams into him, and he comes untouched, his cock exploding and cum streaking Andrew’s chest.

“Fuck!” Neil gasps, breathing heavily. “Come in me,” he begs, watching himself grind back desperately on his boyfriends’ cocks.

Kevin grunts, watching Andrew gasp and heave for air. He curses and comes hard, his orgasm ripping through him, just as Andrew grunts softly, and Neil leans down, kissing Andrew desperately as Andrew comes as well. Kevin continues fucking Neil’s slicked passage, jolting as his sensitive cock rubs against Andrew’s.

“Fuck,” Andrew mutters, kissing Neil hard. Neil rolls his hips on his boyfriends’ spent members and Kevin groans. He yanks on Neil’s collar, pulling him up to kiss him hard.

Kevin pulls out of Neil, and Neil groans. He flops on the bed, breathing heavily. Neil lifts himself off of Andrew’s member, moaning as he feels the cum sliding out of him.

The three of them lie on the bed, panting as they watch their fucked-out reflections. Neil yawns, stretching.

“I think I officially have a collar kink,” Neil mutters. Andrew huffs shaking his head. “Also, that mirrored ceiling was a fucking hot idea.”

“It’s gonna suck when we get old and can’t see ourselves without glasses,” Andrew muses, and Kevin chuckles. Neil rolls his eyes.

“Hopefully we’ll be long-sighted,” Kevin mutters, before rolling off the bed. “Come on,” he claps his hand. “Time to wash up.”

“You’re horrible,” Neil mutters but gets up anyway.

“I love you,” Kevin grins, pulling Neil flush and kissing him. Neil blushes all the way down to his collar, saying the same back to Kevin. Kevin looks over at Andrew, bursting out in laughter when he sees the grossed out look on Andrew’s face.

“C’mere,” Kevin gestures to Andrew, and Andrew huffs, folding his arms and glaring at his embracing boyfriends.

“Buzzkill,” Neil gripes, sticking out his tongue at Andrew. Andrew ignores him, sliding smoothly off the bed, and Kevin’s momentarily distracted by his firm, pale ass. “Stop staring at his ass,” Neil whacks Kevin immediately, and Kevin grins, not even caring that he got caught.

Kevin lets go of Neil, grabbing a clean towel and heading to the bathroom. Andrew catches his waist before he can escape, pulling Kevin in for a deep kiss. Neil finds his way over into their embrace, snuggling in.

“I love you so much,” Kevin murmurs, as he holds on to his boyfriends.

“Ew,” Neil and Andrew say simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Katoptronophilia is the official name of the 'having sex in front of mirrors' kink :D I dunno why they didn't name it something simple like... mirror kink. Sigh
> 
> Also, I read a lot of polyamory books with three people and more often than not, they have three-way kisses. Is that even possible? I can't even imagine that... won't the noses be in the way?? idk


End file.
